Patch Notes: Version 1.112
Version 1.112 '''was launched May 22, 2012. ''' HIGHLIGHTS *A Relic of a system has been reworked! The Relics of Albion, Hibernia and Midgard have moved to new Shrines, feature new visible effects, and boast updated mechanics. Be the first of your Realm to claim a Relic in this exciting and improved Relic System! *This month in Class Balance: Friars and Valewalkers have access to a rear snare style, Bonedancers learn a new ground targeted spell, and all toxic Direct Damage poisons have had their damage values reduced. *Be the Master of your battleground! The Arbiter now provides a warning when players are about to train out of Leirvik and Cathal Valley. *Connections you can count on! Fixed issues that could cause players to lose their connection when logging into the game, zoning, or talking to their trainer. CLASS BALANCE Assassin Balance Changes *All toxic Direct Damage poisons have had their damage values reduced by 45%. Bug Fixes *The Direct Damage proc buff from the toxic poisons is no longer removable. Heavy Tank Balance Changes *Rampage has had its percentage to prevent all debuffs increased from 35% to 100%. **When using Rampage, the Heavy Tank’s group will receive the Bolster effect, blocking 100% of stat debuffs only, for 20 seconds. Animist Bug Fixes *Animist pets and bombers are no longer affected by resist pierce bonuses beyond the 10% cap. Bard Balance Changes *All Endurance regen spells have had their values increased by 2. Bug Fixes *Blanket of Ivy (level 44 spec Armor Factor buff) should once again no longer overwrite existing spec AF buffs. Bonedancer Balance Changes *A new spell has been added to the Bonedancer class in each specialization. This spell will provide a ground-targeted, 350 radius area of effect for 21 seconds, with a 5 minute re-use. Each specialization will have access to a different version of the spell at level 29 specialization. **Bone Mystics (Darkness Specialization) ***Level 29 – Bone Totem – Uninterruptable 2s cast – 1500 range – 30 power – Ground Target – 350 radius – 300s reuse timer – Pulses 200 cold damage every 3s for 21s. **Bone Guardians (Suppression Specialization) ***Level 29 – Skeletal Totem – Uninterruptable 2s cast – 1500 range – 30 power – Ground Target – 350 radius – 300s reuse timer – Pulses a 50%, 15s duration snare every 3s for 21s. ***The Level 29 spell, Summon Bonebuilder, has been moved to level 28 to accommodate this change. ***The level 28 spell, Powder Skeleton, has been moved to level 27 to accommodate this change. ***The level 27 spell, Summon Bone Bouncer, has been moved to level 26 to accommodate this change. **Bone Warriors (Bone Army Specialization) ***Level 29 – Skull Totem – Uninterruptable 2s cast – 1500 range – 30 power – Ground Target – 350 radius – 300s RUT – Drains 20% endurance and 10% power every 3s for 21s. *Bonedancers have been given a forced respec. Cleric Balance Changes *The first (8%) and second (16%) tier of magic resist buffs in the Enhancement specialization have had their values increased to 12% and 18% respectively. Druid Balance Changes *The first (8%) and second (16%) tier of magic resist buffs in the Nurture specialization have had their values increased to 12% and 18% respectively. Friar Balance Changes *The Friar’s Self Haste spells will now co-exist with other, longer duration, haste buffs. Only the highest value active haste will affect the character if multiple effects are up. *The level 8 style, Defender’s Fury, has been changed to a parry reactionary and has had its growth rate slightly increased. *The level 44 style, Stunning Wrath, is now a follow-up to Defender’s Fury. *The level 29 style, Friar’s Boon, has been changed to a rear snare with a 15s duration. *The first (8%) and second (16%) tier of magic resist buffs in the Enhancement specialization have had their values increased to 12% and 18% respectively. *Friars have been given a forced respec. Healer Balance Changes *The first (8%) and second (16%) tier of magic resist buffs in the Augmentation specialization have had their values increased to 12% and 18% respectively. Mauler Balance Changes *Maulers now receive Stoicism at level 35. Mentalist Balance Changes *Mentalists now receive the Speedwarp ability at level 49 in the Mentalism baseline. Necromancer Bug Fixes *Necromancer pets are no longer affected by resist pierce bonuses beyond the 10% cap. Nightshade Balance Changes *The casted Direct Damage line of spells has had its range reduced from 1500 to 1250. *The instant-cast Direct Damage line of spells has had its range reduced from 700 to 500. Paladin Balance Changes *All Endurance regen spells have had their values increased by 2. *The Armor Factor Chant line of spells will now stack with all other Armor Factor bonuses. The range of this chant has been reduced from 1500 to 500. Runemaster Balance Changes *Runic Ward (Bladeturn) has been moved to level 1 Suppression Specialization from level 2. *Minor Entrapping Rune (Snare DD) has been moved to level 2 Suppression Specialization from level 1. *Runemasters have been given an Area of Effect Root Spell at the following levels in the Runes of Suppression Specialization line: **Level 30 – Runes of Snaring – 2.5s cast - 1500 range – 49s duration (Body) – 350 radius – 19 power **Level 39 – Runes of Tangling– 2.5s cast - 1500 range – 60s duration (Body) – 350 radius – 25 power **Level 49 – Runes of Entrapment – 2.5s cast - 1500 range – 73s duration (Body) – 350 radius – 32 power *Runemasters have been given a forced full respec. Shaman Balance Changes *All Endurance regen spells have had their values increased by 2. *The first (8%) and second (16%) tier of magic resist buffs in the Augmentation specialization have had their values increased to 12% and 18% respectively. Savage Balance Changes *The Savage’s Self Haste spells will now co-exist with other, longer duration, haste buffs. Only the highest value active haste will affect the character if multiple effects are up. Thane Bug Fixes *The Endurance Reduction buff will no longer be overwritten by the Skald’s Endurance Reduction chant. Warden Balance Changes *The first (8%) and second (16%) tier of magic resist buffs in the Nurture specialization have had their values increased to 12% and 18% respectively. Valewalker Balance Changes *The Valewalker’s Self Haste spells will now co-exist with other, longer duration, haste buffs. Only the highest value active haste will affect the character if multiple effects are up. *The level 12 style, Foxfire, has been changed to a rear snare with a 12s duration. Its growth rate has been slightly reduced. Vampiir Balance Changes *The Vampiir’s Self Haste spells will now co-exist with other, longer duration, haste buffs. Only the highest value active haste will affect the character if multiple effects are up. WORLD CHANGES Realm vs. RealmFrontiers *Updates to the existing Relic System have been made. **The Relics have been moved to the innermost Keeps of each realm. These Keeps are now permanent Relic Keeps, and may no longer be captured or claimed. ***The Power Relic of Albion (Merlin’s Staff) moves from Castle Myrddin to Caer Hurbury. ***The Strength Relic of Albion (Scabbard of Excalibur) moves from Castle Excalibur to Caer Renaris ***The Power Relic of Midgard (Horn of Valhalla) moves from Grallarhorn Faste to Arvakr Faste ***The Strength Relic of Midgard (Thor’s Hammer) moves from Mjollner Faste to Fensalir Faste ***The Power Relic of Hibernia (Cauldron of Dagda) moves from Dun Dagda to Dun Scathaig. ***The Strength Relic of Hibernia (Lug’s Spear of Lightning) moves from Dun Lamfhota to Dun Ailinne. ***All captured Relics are still stored in and recovered from the remaining keeps **New Elite Envoys have been added to defend the Relic Keeps. These Envoys are associated with each Keep owned by its home realm. If a Keep to which an Envoy is associated is captured, the Envoy will disappear from the Relic Keep. **The Relic Gate system has been de-activated, and no longer requires opening in order to capture a Relic. **Players carrying a Relic may no longer board a Scout boat. **Players carrying a Relic may no longer zone into the Passage of Conflict. **Players carrying a Relic will now emit a faint, pulsing beacon effect visible by other characters within clip range. **Players carrying a Relic are no longer allowed in the vicinity of their Borderkeeps. **Realm missions are no longer generated. Realm vs. Realm Dungeons Changes *A measure has been implemented to prevent players from jumping onto enemy realm steps at the entrances to Darkness Falls. *The Elite Minotaur Guards which protect each realms Labyrinth entrance have had their damage versus monsters increased. Battlegrounds Changes *Speed of the Hunt gems are now available from the Bounty Merchant in all Battlegrounds starting with The Hills of Claret *Bounty Points will now be awarded directly from quests in the Battlegrounds and New Frontiers. The use of scrolls is no longer required. Bug Fixes *Hills of Claret: Kita, the Hibernian Battleground Channeler, will once again teleport players to Fintain if this destination is chosen. Items Changes *Arrows and Bolts of all types now have no weight. *The ML10 Melee Cloak’s Shroud of Silence ability has been changed to Shroud of Protection, a 30% secondary magic resistance buff for 20 seconds. This will stack with all other magical resistance buffs. *The Elixir of Mending (Health regen) and Elixir of Clarity (Power regen) line of potions are no longer overwritten by other Health or Power regen buffs of any kind. *The Pictish Fumbling (Disarm) ability has been changed to Pictish Protection, a 10% physical resistance buff for 20 seconds. This will stack with all other physical resistance buffs. Bug Fixes *Dragon Armor Mythirian: Fixed an issue where this item was granting crush resistance twice instead of a crush and heat resistance. Crafting Bug Fixes *Superior Tinctured Bows and Durable Tinctured Bows will now show their material type after crafting. Encounters World Changes *The drop rate of the Pictish weapons from the Pictish Scout Camps has been reduced. Quests World Bug Fixes *Pledge to the Academy: Myron’s correct location has been updated in this quest. USER INTERFACE Changes *The Arbiter now provides a warning which advises players level 40 - 49 that training Master Levels 4 and 6 will restrict them from entering Leirvik and Cathal Valley, respectively. *The Defender’s Fury style icon now has a parry reactionary and style chain widget. *The Friar’s Boon style icon now has a rear positional widget and no longer has a style chain widget. ENGINEERING Client Changes *Albion players using the /release city command will now release closer to the City Channeler instead of the Fountain Square. *Hibernian players using the /release city command will now release closer to the City Channeler instead of outside the Chamber of Magic. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue that could cause some classes to lose their connection when logging into the game from character select or talking to their trainer. Server Changes *Players will notice new titles and a new trophy relating to the Dark Age of Camelot 10th anniversary **Accounts that login between October 10th 2011 and October 9th 2012 (inclusive) will earn the “Reveler” title. **Accounts that have been active for 10 years will earn the “Venerable Elder” title. **Accounts that have been active for 10 years will want to talk to the Census Overseer in the capital cities to obtain their 10 year wall trophy. *In a continued effort to reduce the affect gold farmers have on the game economy, limitations have been placed on 14-day trial accounts **Trial accounts can no longer do the following: ***Buy houses ***Modify other player’s houses or gardens ***Add money to other player’s lockboxes ***Add/remove consignment merchant items ***Set prices for consignment merchant items ***Settle consignment merchant accounts ***Trade or carry house deeds or titles ***Post messages on global chat channels ***Give money to other characters ***Acquire more than 10 plat ***Leave their starting guild Bug Fixes *Realm timers are no longer triggered when selecting a Realm in character select. *Addressed an issue that could cause disconnections when trying to login or zone between 6:00 AM to ~6:30 AM EDT. *Racial resists now reduce the duration of all debuffs by the percentage listed. *Fixed an issue with spell debuff duration so it now respects caster’s spell penetration bonus. *Secondary magic resists no longer incorrectly increase the duration of Crowd Control spells. Category:Patch Notes